thinknoodlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Think's Lab
Think's Lab is a series Thinknoodles started in his channel on February 4th, 2014 and and is currently the most popular series on Think's channel, and what Think's mainly known for. Within the series Think, his dog Kopi and friends Dave and Kevin Minion "put a creative twist on playing mods in Minecraft". channel, and tried doing them on May 29th, 2013, he soon stopped the series just after two episodes since it just felt too plain to him. On January 11th, 2014 however he made a skit called "Think's 1.8 Snapshot Adventure" in which he was mining in a cave, fell into a pit that magically transported him to the future; he got a message from his future self telling him that "They" have taken Think's "Precious Noodle Soup" and Think must go on an "epic quest" through different passageways and "traps" to find and unlock the chest with his Precious Noodle Soup inside. He wanted to "do something different" for the review and the concept of skits and "Think's Lab" was born. The series ended April 23rd 2016, however it was brought back on Halloween, October 31st 2017 in a surprise episode. How to Get Your Own Minion in Think's Lab (How to do it) In every episode, Think lets his viewers name a minion, and in the next Think's Lab episode, he randomly chooses a name from the comments and applies it to a minion. For a viewer to get chosen they would need '''to mention the name of the Minion and if they want it to be a boy or a girl, next they have to write something about the video, it could be a suggestion on what mod he should use. Remember that to get chosen you '''have to comment on the most recent episode of Think's Lab, and on a Think's Lab video only. Think recommends to reply to his original comment when he uploads the video with the Minion name since it's guaranteed to save in the video; lately some of the comments disappear at an alarming rate, but if you reply to his comment the comment will stick around and you and everyone would have a much more even chance of getting a Minion. A list of the named Minions Official Think's Lab Resource Pack Download link: http://bit.ly/ThinksLabResourcePack Mods he Uses in Think's Lab Each episode reviews a different mod(s), but there are some helpful mods he uses in every Think's Lab episode to help him along the way. Like: Damage Indicators Not Enough Items Optifine Camera Studio Mod Morph Mod Think's Minions used to be a resource pack, changing the texture of villagers to Minons, but lately he teamed up with Unstopable N to help him create a Think's Lab Minion Mod to help with details like Minion arms and to allow minions to sit down, a supervise pet Kopi (Golden Retriever) breed, and a lot of other helpful features he wouldn't be able to do as easily (or not at all) with a resource pack. It's currently a work in progress and has a lot of bugs to be tweaked and features (Like purple Minions) to be added and can be downloaded at this link: Minions/Think's Lab/Thinknoodles Mod Think's lab map download Main: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7U2fbVSK46Y Alternative: http://www.mediafire.com/file/5lkutqwx6du3un1/Thinks-Lab.zip Characters Main Characters: -Thinknoodles -Kevin Minion -Dave Minion -Kopi Reoccurring Characters: -Juliet -Think's Wife -Holly -The Hacker (May be the villain) -The Villian (Name unknown) (May be the hacker) -Chef -Grape Jelly Other Characters: -Herobrine -Wanda The Whale -ChuckHSDHAJD -Uncle Bob -Freddy Fazbear and co. (Bonnie Chica Foxy) -Inspector Brown -Think's Lab Minions -Evil (Purple Colored) Minions -Yoda Locations in Think's Lab Think's Lab: -Dave's Security Center -The Hallways -Testing Chambers -Dungeon -Kevin's room The City: -The Neighborhood -The Mall -Apple store -Mojang offices -Candy Shop -Museum of Modern Block -Freddy Fazbears Pizza Other locations within the series: -The TNT Factory -The School Episodes Click here Category:Series Category:Think's Lab